<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockabye by Feuerspirit, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590908">Rockabye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit/pseuds/Feuerspirit'>Feuerspirit</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021'>WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рауль и Гути [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit/pseuds/Feuerspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рауль и Гути [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rockabye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Хосе танцует, это похоже на искусство. В дешёвый захолустный бар для одиноких мужчин, ищущих нетрадиционных развлечений, его занесла исключительная нужда и отсутствие в их городке нормальной работы. Ему нужны деньги, чтобы прокормить младшего брата, чтобы обеспечить ему достойную жизнь и перспективы на будущее получше, чем танцы у шеста, и для этого он должен продавать себя под сальные выкрики и грязный свист разомлевших от алкоголя и наркотиков обрюзгших мужиков, осознававших свою вседозволенность и безнаказанность. Хосе знает, что здесь изнасилование – не вопрос случая, а вопрос времени. Он видел это слишком много раз.</p><p>Но сегодня Хосе танцует и не думает о пялящейся на него толпе мужиков, обхватывает обнажёнными ногами пилон, выгибая худую спину; он скользит от самого потолка ниже, его светлые бёдра напряжены вокруг тёплого гладкого металла, когда он отпускает руки, позволяя телу свободно двигаться, напрягая мышцы. Кто-то из зала свистит, музыку заглушают пошлые выкрики, но Хосе не обращает на них внимания, привычно концентрируясь на мелодии, ритму которой должен следовать. Он знает, насколько хорош и красив, как много желания вызывает его обнажённое тело, как половина здешних завсегдатаев, возвращаясь домой, в пьяном беспамятстве лезут себе в штаны, лаская вялые от постоянного пьянства и дешёвого пойла члены ладонями, представляя себя между его бёдрами. Однажды какой-то сумасшедший дрочил прямо во время его танца, и Хосе даже не надеялся, что грёбаного извращенца выгонят взашей – он не удивился бы, даже если б узнал, что ему ещё и подливали с улыбками водку.</p><p>Здесь никто не оценит художественной ценности и сложности его танца, всё, что от него требуется, – быть достаточно сексуальным и развратным, чтобы каждый из его зрителей смог представить, что Хосе скользит обнажённой грудью по их телам, а не по холодному металлическому шесту, выгибая спину так, что его задница в тонких кружевных трусах выставляется самым пошлым образом. Если он постарается достаточно, заставляя их думать не головами, а членами, ему оставят чуть больше смятых купюр за плотной резинкой белья, и он унесёт домой чуть больше прибавки к своей никчёмной зарплате.</p><p>Музыка скоро закончится, Хосе улавливает изменение мелодии и плавно отталкивается от шеста, обходя по кругу низкую сцену, приседая и наклоняясь достаточно, чтобы каждый желающий мог лишний раз хлопнуть его по ягодицам, а потом засунуть несколько евро под кружевную подвязку от чулок. Хосе даже не глотает гордость, предлагая себя так открыто каждому жаждущему взгляду, не стесняется и не смущается; его разум будто не здесь в этот момент, ограждая его от ненужных переживаний.</p><p>Он уходит сразу после выступления, никогда не остаётся посмотреть других, дать приватный танец или выйти на бис. Ему нужны деньги, но его жизнь, его семья нужна ему сильнее, и Хосе торопится сбежать подальше от бара, чтобы успеть зайти за Икером в школу. Он так торопится, что едва успевает запахнуть плащ, выскакивая в холод улицы, сворачивает в привычные узкие подворотни, дорога которыми быстрее в несколько раз, хоть и опаснее. Невысокие старые стены малоэтажных спальных домов нависают над кривыми проулками, петляющими между улицами и дворами, сжимаются вокруг Хосе, навевая ему какое-то совершенно несвоевременное чувство клаустрофобии и тревоги. Он почти бежит, стремясь выйти как можно быстрее на открытые улицы, чувствуя лёгкую смутную панику, которую легкомысленно списывает на переутомление и постоянное внутренне напряжение. Хосе не может позволить себе сейчас поддаваться своей паранойе.</p><p>Позади него тихо слышны шуршащие шаги, но Хосе только ускоряет свой уже практически бег, не оборачиваясь. Колоссальная ошибка, возможно. Он успевает только мельком глянуть через плечо, прежде чем его грубо толкают к ближайшей стене, впечатывая лицом и животом в неровные кирпичи, а сверху прижимается, не давая пошевелиться, тяжёлое грузное тело. Мужчина лапает его всюду, быстро, но бестолково перебирает ладонями по телу, будто не может определиться, где ему больше хочется оставить руки в конце концов – на его бедренных косточках, упругих маленьких ягодицах под плотными свободными джинсами или на его животе. Хосе молча терпит, даже не дёргается, проглатывая нецензурную брань и отвращение, пока мужчина разводит его ноги, пропихивая колено между его бёдрами, потираясь твёрдым членом о его задницу. От него остро пахнет алкоголем и табаком, ладони на коже боков омерзительно потные и горячие – Хосе знает все признаки глубокого пьянства, знает, что ему нужно только дождаться момента, чтобы переломить ситуацию в свою пользу, пока его насильник не в состоянии даже толком совладать с конечностями. Он заставляет себя ждать, даже если это стоит ему так дорого, стоит ему всей его гордости и морального спокойствия. Ему нужен шанс, и Хосе клянётся сам себе, что не упустит его.</p><p>Мужчина горячо стонет ему прямо в ухо, обдавая влажным хмельным дыханием, и Хосе клянётся, что его стошнит через секунду, если он немедленно не уберёт со своего тела жадные руки похотливого пьяного ублюдка. Но Хосе только крепче стискивает челюсти, не позволяя ни одному звуку отвращения и бессильной ярости вырваться из его горла; уже совсем скоро, Хосе знает, Хосе молится и так хочет в это верить, потому что, если это вдруг окажется самообманом, ему вряд ли удастся пережить сегодняшнюю ночь.</p><p>Насильник слишком сильно кусает его шею, кажется, до крови рвёт тонкую кожу, и Хосе не может сдержать дрожь и тихий яростный рык, за что его тут же прикладывают сильнее о стену.</p><p>– Будь тихой, куколка, и, возможно, я отпущу тебя живым, – невнятно бормочет мужчина, вдавливая его своим телом в кирпичи, и начинает возиться с ремнём своих брюк неловкими пальцами, чтобы вытащить из белья и штанов жёсткий член.</p><p>Хосе затаивает дыхание, высчитывая секунды и мгновения, уже зная, что его шанс может наступить прямо сейчас. Только бы мужчина отклонился сильнее, только бы хоть немного ослабил давление...</p><p>Хосе отталкивается от стены всем своим телом, упирается руками и ногами, вкладывая весь свой вес, чтобы заставить насильника пошатнуться – большего Хосе от Вселенной не требует, схватив свою судьбу в собственные руки. Он резко дёргает головой, бьёт затылком в уязвимое лицо мужчины; что-то хлюпает и хрустит, Хосе надеется, что хотя бы сломал ему нос, у него совершенно нет времени смотреть, и Хосе бьёт его чем придётся в пах и живот, как учили его старшие девочки в их баре. Адреналин, ярость, страх и ядовитая злость обжигают изнутри, и Хосе так хочет сейчас не останавливаться, закончить начатое – отомстить за все эти минуты унижения, страха и отвращения, за всю ненавистную беспомощность, которую он испытал. Но где-то на самом краю его сознания, в самом отдалённом закутке разума он помнит, что прежде всего он всегда старший брат для своего малыша Икера, единственный человек в его жизни, способный позаботится и дать так необходимую ему семью. Хосе не может рисковать предъявленным к нему иску о побоях и убийстве, как ни хотелось бы ему пнуть чуть выше и сильнее, сломать точным ударом сверху пару рёбер, а потом, размахнувшись, в футбольном стиле поставить точку в этой мести метким попаданием в голову.</p><p>Он хватает свои немногочисленные вещи, чуть не забытые в суматохе, прижимает к груди и бежит, так быстро, как только может, не обращая внимания на болезненные стоны теряющего сознания пьяного насильника, бежит так далеко и так долго, насколько хватает его сил и дыхания, только надеясь, что движется в нужном направлении. Его малыш Икер ждёт его в школе, он обещал забрать его сегодня, обещал, что придёт за ним сразу после работы. Хосе не может допустить, чтобы Икер подумал, будто он солгал.</p><p>Хосе задыхается – от слишком долгого бега, от подкатывающей к горлу тошноты и с трудом сдерживаемых рыданий. Школа Икера должна быть через несколько кварталов, он почти на месте; Хосе спотыкается о неровности разбитого асфальта, только чудом спасая себя от падения, и едва не выламывает старую дверь школы, наваливаясь на неё всем своим весом.</p><p>Хосе надсадно дышит, упираясь в колени, пока пытается хоть немного восстановить ритм захлёбывающегося слишком быстрым пульсом сердца; он облокачивается о стену у классного кабинета Икера, не доверяя подкашивающимся ногам, и вслушивается в звуки за дверью, надеясь услышать детские голоса среди шума двигаемой мебели, надеясь, что он не опоздал. Но внутри почти тихо: кто-то задвигает стулья за маленькие парты, перекладывает книги и тетради, но ни одного разговора, ни одного вскрика и смешка не слышно, и Хосе отчаянно выдыхает, даже не найдя в себе сил закрыть рот ладонями, чтобы скрыть вырвавшийся у него горестный всхлип. Он закрывает глаза, в последний раз пытаясь убедить себя не плакать, но это уже слишком для него. Хосе хороший старший брат, хороший, хороший, хороший… Он так хочет, чтобы Икер чувствовал так же.</p><p>– Гути? – Хосе вскидывает голову, уставившись красными, болящими от слёз глазами в вышедшего из кабинета Рауля, преподавателя Икера, хмуро глядящего на него с выражением чистого беспокойства на лице. – Что случилось?</p><p>– Ике… Икер, – заикаясь от слёз, выдыхает Хосе, и Рауль тянет ему руку, легко помогая подняться и зайти в опустевший после занятий класс. – Я обещал… обещал забрать его… из школы... – Рауль мягко кивает, усаживая его на свой стол, и вталкивает в ладони стакан воды, заставляя выпить до дна, прежде чем он продолжит говорить. – Занятия уже кончились… я опоздал… Где он? Он ушёл домой?</p><p>Хосе почти не может успокоиться, всё произошедшее накатывает на него разом, вызывая истерику, и он только краем сознания фиксирует, что оказывается в заботливых руках Рауля, привыкшего дарить ему поддерживающие любящие объятья. Возможно, в другой жизни у них могло бы сложиться всё по-другому, они могли бы быть настоящей семьёй, с Раулем, его приёмным сыном и Икером. Но Хосе не может, просто не может позволить себе зайти дальше, чем крепкие объятья, в которых так удобно прятаться, и ощущение лёгких, почти невесомых поцелуев где-то на виске. Хосе испортил уже так много в своей жизни – у него нет права портить ещё и чужую.</p><p>– Мы закончили минут двадцать назад, Икер играет с моим Серхио в школьном дворе, ты сможешь забрать его домой, как только немного успокоишься. – Хосе всхлипывает в плечо Рауля, утыкаясь холодным носом куда-то ему в шею, и невнятно бормочет благодарности вперемешку с бессмысленным потоком слов. – Тише, Гути, тише… просто дыши вместе со мной. Ты не опоздал, ты не подвёл Икера, всё хорошо… Дыши со мной, Гути, дыши, вдох и выдох…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>